Where the stars align: a seeker of a musical
by Megamorpher45th
Summary: All the best of the best in the Huntik universe come together for the first half of the first installment of the 'a seeker of a musical' saga, it's so good, you'll never heard anything like it. In 'where the stars align' a young woman(played by Sophie casterwill) ends up spiraling down and colliding her fate with everyone else's. Caliban leads this all star cast as they harmonize.


A certain kind of Behind the scenes very special prologue:

Caliban: hello everyone, and welcome to the globe theater.

Sabriel: this was the very place for many Shakespearean plays, but it is now the sole setting of a love story that has never been told before.

Metagolem: whilst very real world events have been traced by these plays, we believe that this tale will be a living testament to the power of life.

Lindorm: you're welcome to all freely roam around the theater until our show begins, till then we hope you enjoy the theater.

Cast and crew of where the stars align:

Dante vale: Michael Clarke, a man who has been guarding the house while his wife is away. But somehow can't take his daughter seriously!

Nimue: Clara Clarke, a woman who sometimes lets Bella do what she wants.

Sophie casterwill: Bella Clarke, a young girl whose excessive imagination causes a unforgivable crime.

Kilthane: Frank Dickson, a man who's captain of the football team. Mortal form played by dellix, football as a prop.

Incubane: David Andrews, a man who doesn't take his daughter's excuses to heart. But his death signals a dark change in her life. Mortal form played by rassimov, yellow watch for a prop.

Sabriel: Marcy Andrews, a woman scorned by her dad. But after his death, she utters a curse upon bella's family. Mortal form played by zhalia, red sword as a prop.

Mr. Koskin: Jimmy Danvers, a vagabond who ends up being the trigger for marcy's evil schemes!

Cherit: Rambo the smart, a wingman who ends up in the middle of marcy's evil schemes.

Den fears: Dario Rodriguez, a musician alongside his brother!

Harrison fears: Hector Rodriguez, he and his brother are two musicians with a dream.

Lok Lambert: Leo Morrison, a boy who soon gets caught up in the Rodriguez brothers fantasy.

Lucas casterwill: Polaris, an ice cold man whose calm and relaxed atmosphere raises jealousy in his brother!

Kiel: inferno, the fire hearted man who doesn't like his brother at all.

Wild wood druid: terra nova, the lord of nature himself. His patience wears off once his sons dare to argue, which drives him absolutely bonkers. Mortal form played by Metz, flower bed as a prop.

Vigilante: John Mayer, a magical boy who ends up falling head over heels for bella. Mortal form played by Clements, with blue cup as a prop.

Springer: taboo, John's puzzle solving racoon

Caliban: your narrator for this fine adventure, he'll pop in at any given time. Where you find him, is up to you.

Metagolem: George Orwell, a construction worker who takes his job seriously! Mortal form played by wilder, purple screwdriver for a prop.

Murdock and Mr. Steel will be your guitarists for this spectacle, and we have a host of suits and silent soldiers for a band. With some more of them, for an ensemble.

Shauna: Priscilla Daniels, a girl who's record hits are the talk of the town.

And with tantras conducting the band, you're already sure to have a great experience.

And now, we invited a reporter to check out the cast of characters.

Reporter: so, you must feel honored to play the role of a girl who has much of everything.

Sophie: well, I try to do my best in this project. It's my first time doing this, so I've got to keep my cool.

Reporter: well, you guys must feel honored to portray three caballeros.

Den: well, we've been working together as_ amigos_ like the whole world likes us! I mean, working with my brother is an honor and privilege.

Harrison: it's no big_ problema_ if you can't find your voices, you just improvise. That's all I have to say, even if it would be possible.

Reporter: so, how's everything going to turn out with your role?

Dante: I'd say that my costars are something else compared to me, on the other hand I do tend to overdo it.

Reporter: getting ready for the big night are we?

Wilder: it's plain to see what happens onstage, once I get on there.

Reporter: trying to find your costume?

Kiel: yeah, and yet I asked myself why Murdock gets to be a guitarist and I land an actor's life?

Reporter: you're trying to protect your sister, and here you are getting cold feet. Why are you scared to do this?

Lucas: well, it's my first time doing this. But I just don't see why it has to be this way?

Reporter: you're trying for perfection in your role, why do so?

Shauna: we all have a right to be perfect! I'm just setting an example for all the perfectionist women out there.

Reporter: so, a woman scorned. How's that feel like?

Zhalia: yeah, it has it's ups and downs. But I'm not worried, not one bit.

And now to check up on the music department!

Reporter: sir, are you and your partner ready to rock out?

Murdock: you bet we are!

Steel: Yeah! Let's rock!

Reporter: you've trained thousands of these silent soldiers, ready to do what many other music conductors have done?

Tantras: indeed, this will be a true test of musical styles!

And now folks, time to take a seat for this spectacle of wonders.

Thorpe: hello everyone, and welcome to where the stars align. This tale is like none before it, telling a fierce story. And now kind folks, what does make sense is getting ready for the coming of...

Murdock: our new lead rock star...

Tantras: the one...

Steel: the only...

Dante: well, what we're trying to say is. Come out and play, Caliban.

Caliban: thanks everyone, once upon a time, when the world was complete. A certain couple walked the earth, wandering for days. But then, it happened!

(System of a down's question plays as a ship is sailing through a devastating storm)

Caliban: the crew of that very fine ship realized too late where they were going through, a devastating storm was coming toward their path and it would never cease! And yet, two of them survived the storm. They soon found refuge in a town like no other, and that is where our story begins.

(The sound of drums soon fills the air)

Caliban:Put your faith in what you most believe in Two worlds, one family Trust your heart Let fate decide To guide these lives we see

Dante(appearing from the ship): A paradise untouched by man Within this world blessed with love A simple life, they live in peace

Caliban: Softly tread the sand below your feet now Two worlds, one family Trust your heart Let fate decide To guide these lives we see

Nimue(joining dante on the stage): Beneath the shelter of the trees Only love can enter here A simple life, they live in peace

Metagolem: Raise your head up Lift high the load Take strength from those that need you Build high the walls Build strong the beams A new life is waiting But danger is no stranger here

(A range of disasters sums up a montage of events that soon conclude with...)

BOOM!

(An explosion sends clara's granddaughter tumbling down a hole!)

Caliban: No words describe a mother's tears No words can heal a broken heart A dream is gone, but where there's hope

Ensemble: Somewhere something is calling for you Two worlds, one family Trust your heart Let fate decide To guide these lives we see

Michael: don't worry about yesterday clara, we have all of today, and a child on the way. I'm telling you, what more could we need?

Clara: oh Michael, if you only knew. Your father's church is as important to your family as I am!

Michael: speaking of which!

(He hears some chatter outside)

Ensemble: Roll on up, for my price is down Come on in for the best in town Take your pick of the finest wine Lay your bets on this bird of mine Roll on up, for my price is down Come on in for the best in town Take your pick of my finest wine Lay your bets on this bird of mine Name your price; I got everything Come and buy, it's all going fast Borrow cash on the finest terms Hurry now while stocks still last

(The crowd continues until Michael steps in)

Michael: My temple should be a house of prayer But you have made it a den of thieves Get out! Get out!

Priscilla: I thought i heard some shouting, but I didn't expect it to be from a new neighbor.

Michael: say, aren't you that famous singer. Are you really Priscilla Daniels?

Priscilla: why, yes. And I am truly honored to meet you, and your wife too.

Caliban: meanwhile, Leo Morrison was just about to grab a seat on the plane to Mexico, but he'd soon enough have company!

Leo: hey there young stranger, where are you going?

Hector: why, to the same place as you. I'm going to see my_ hermano._

Caliban: and as_ destino_ would have it, Leo soon found himself with Hector Rodriguez next to a package of some sort!

Leo: what's inside that thing?

Dario: haha my friends, good morning and how do you do. Welcome to Mexico, son of a gun it's a pleasure to see such fine gentlemen here in Mexico. Here you go boys, one for_ mi hermano_, and one for you Leo. _Perfecto, _now we're three gay caballeros!

(He shouts with pride as the song begins)

Dario: We're three caballeros Three gay caballeros They say we are birds of a feather We're happy amigos No matter where he goes The one, two, and three goes We're always together We're three happy chappies With snappy serapes You'll find us beneath our sombreros We're brave and we'll stay so We're bright as a peso

Leo: Who says so?

Dario and Hector**:** We say so! The three caballeros

All three: Oh!

Dario**:** We have the stars to guide us Guitars here beside us To play as we go We sing and we samba We shout, ¡Ay caramba!

Hector**:** What means "Ay caramba"?

Dario**:** Oh, yes! I don't know

All three: Oh!

Dario**:** Through fair and stormy weather We stand close together Like books on a shelf And pals though we may be When some Latin baby Says yes, no, or maybe

Hector: you know what we say to that?

Hector and Dario: Each man is for himself!

Dario: Ay, Jalisco no te rajes! (Ah Jalisco, don't back down!) Me sale del alma (it comes out of my soul) Gritar con calor (scream with heat) Abrir todo el pecho (open the whole chest) Pa' echar este grito(to throw this cry:) ¡Qué lindo es Jalisco! Palabra de honor! (How nice is Jalisco, word of honor!)

(He holds the very last note, with Leo and Hector trying everything in the book to try and shut him up. He finally does, much to their relief, and all three have a good laugh about it.)

Caliban: ah yes, Leo was starting to live a _muy bien_ life, but we still have two more very important characters to see. Like Marcy Andrews for instance, her father was a very strict man and she hated him for it!

David: I heard about that late-night party you went to young lady! And I told you that it's pointless to do what others think possible.

Marcy: look, I've been trying to spend some quality time with my friends. All you do is shut me out from the outside in!

Caliban: Marcy kept trying, but her father just wouldn't listen to her. She felt alone in this world, and depressed!

Marcy: Maybe I make things a mess And maybe you're right to have doubts in me Maybe, but nevertheless If you for once could just trust me

Caliban: she had a dream like no other that she hoped would come true

Marcy: Just this once let me come through for you The way that you want me to Let me make you proud Let me show you the best in me Let me give you a reason To believe that I can stand tall And when I return And I'm more than you dreamt I'd be Maybe then you will realize That you never actually knew me at all

Caliban: she was destined for glory, and that was just what she hoped to get!

Marcy: Sure, I've made lots of mistakes I know that I've disappointed you Still, though, whatever it takes I'm gonna fix it, just watch me

Caliban: she was ready to face fate and make it run for the hills

Marcy: Just you wait, I'll make it up to you If it's the last thing I ever do I will make you proud I will make you have faith in me I will prove that the way I used to be is all in the past I will save the day And come back here triumphantly 'Cause I long for that look of surprise When you see your girl rising at last The pride in your eyes When you see your girl rising at last

Caliban: Oh, you see that little area, right over there? You might want to remember it. That place is kind of important in a way, anywho, she never felt so alive! She was out of the house for the night and it was here that another one of our super stars was spotted, John Mayer, a man trying to earn a quick buck in this world. But he did so, by stealing from others!

John: Gotta keep One jump ahead of the breadline One swing ahead of the sword I steal only what I can't afford And that's everything!

Ensemble: ya think!

John: One jump ahead of the lawmen That's all, and that's no joke These guys don't appreciate I'm broke

Caliban: duh, that's what they gotta do!

One suit: Riffraff!

Two more suits: Street rat!

A silent soldier: Scoundrel

A spiral hunter: Take that!

John: Just a little snack, guys

Ensemble: Rip him open! Take it back, guys!

John: I can take a hint, Gotta face the facts You're my only friend, taboo!

Ensemble girls: Who? Oh, it's sad, John's just hit the bottom He's become a one-man rise in crime

A female spiral hunter: I'd blame parents, except he hasn't got 'em

John: Gotta eat to live, Gotta steal to eat Tell you all about it when I got the time! Yeah i got One jump ahead of the slowpokes One skip ahead of my doom Next time gonna use a nom de plume

Caliban: and you don't know what that is!

John: One jump ahead of the hitmen One hit ahead of the flock I think I'll take a stroll around the block

A shop owner: Stop, thief! Vandal!

A customer**:** Outrage!

Caliban**:** Scandal!

John: Let's not be too hasty

Bazela's hive: Still I think he's rather tasty!

John: Gotta eat to live, Gotta steal to eat Otherwise, we'd get along

Ensemble: Wrong!

John: yeah, I got One jump ahead of the dunes here One hop ahead of the hump One trick ahead of disaster They're quick, but I'm much faster Here goes: Better throw my hand in Wish me happy landin' All I gotta do is jump!

Caliban: phew, thank the Lord he's alright. But Bella was just heading home with her mother, when that good for nothing David Andrews came by!

David: oh, forgive me for interrupting your walk. I'm just a lost soul in wanderings, I didn't see your face there!

(Bella doesn't notice, she's too busy thinking about her friend Frank Dickson)

Clara: indeed, but I'm afraid that I must be going!

(As clara leaves ahead of her daughter, bella continues to think about her friend, the way he plays, how much he cleans up his room, and how he slices a ribeye steak- taking the center first. She soon snaps out of her fantasy to realize that she was holding a knife, and that she just killed David Andrews. Which her mother doesn't notice, she just keeps walking home! Marcy on the other hand has just come back from the party, only to be welcomed by a saddening sight!)

Marcy: Dad? Oh, no. No, no. No. No! No! Dad! Daddy. No! No, no, no, no. No.

Caliban: but it was all true, he was dead on the very spot i mentioned earlier. Ironic that he died for nothing, but lived to tell his daughter how to live her life.

Marcy: Don't worry, Dad, I'll get to the bottom of this. I promise_._

Caliban: tragic, ain't it?

Marcy: I will make you proud Get the answers and set you free Don't you worry, Whatever it might take, I'm finding a way And I swear right now That no matter what comes of me Anybody who stands Or has stood in my path, They are going to pay! They...will...pay.

(She soon gets a phone call.)

Jimmy: yo, it's seven o'clock. Why are you out in the rain, don't you realize you'll be soaked? Anyway, meet me at lunar plaza hotel, we need to chat!

Caliban: in mere seconds, the two found out more about each other!

Jimmy: don't tell me you lost your father, and now you want payback for what happened!

Marcy: yeah, I just don't know who did it?

Jimmy: oh yeah, that's because Michael Clarke has had a fierce rivalry with your pops. When he heard about what his little girl had done, he snagged all the money that your family had and brought it over to his prized church!

(Marcy is outraged by the news!)

Marcy: I don't want to hear anymore about this. Go!

Jimmy: but miss...

Marcy: JUST GO!

Caliban: yikes, who let the cat outta the bag!

Marcy: The world is a place where the villains wear a smile on their face While they take what you can never replace Stolen moments gone forever But tables can turn As my enemies will soon enough learn I will strike a match and then watch them burn On the pyre of obsession You run 'till you drop, chasing an advantage You'll pay any price if you think it's free I will carry hell to your doorstep; I will make you pay You will reap the hate you've sown on my judgment day Sleepless nights and days of damnation Soon and evermore I will bring the Chateau D'If knocking upon your door

Caliban: now THAT'S a woman scorned.

Marcy: And love is a lie swearing that no matter what it won't die Disappearing like a star in the sky In the hot light of morning But what do I care? There are women to be had everywhere First there's retribution I must prepare Mighty vengeance is mine I have a nice show that will tempt you onward And just when you're sure that the prize is yours I'll deliver hell to your doorstep dressed in rich facade Then, I'll burn you to the ground like an angry god Once you're in my shining cathedral heed the tolling bell It's the final sound you hear as you descend to hell

Caliban: omg! This girl's crazy.

Marcy: Fall down on your knees Fall down and let me hear you pray Fall down on your knees 'till I can hear you bargaining, scheming, begging and screaming to me I will carry hell to your doorstep; you will rue the day You will reap the hate you've sown no matter how hard you pray It's a place without any mercy, fashioned in cold blood Stones of fear and stones of doubt No forgiveness, no way out Only justice Then, amen!

Caliban: meanwhile, our other characters are truly struggling themselves!

Dario: we're on the edge of copper canyon!

Hector: you know what I say to that? _Ayúdame!_

John: looks like I ended up on the wrong side of the law again! But this time, escape's not an option!

Bella: and I've not gotten into trouble for something I did. Yet, I feel like I'm being hunted!

Caliban: oh well, such is life.

Dario: When your life's going wrong And you're wondering why

All the cast: why does fate simply just hate me?

Bella: When your stress is so long You're unable to rise!

All the cast: Tell yourself how lucky you are.

(Meanwhile, Hector, Dario, and Leo are falling into uncertain doom)

Hector: When you land with a thud And you're bumped and you're bruised,

All the cast: you think you're outta your league!

John: When you're trapped!

Bella: and astounded!

All the cast: And lost and confused! Tell yourself how lucky you are!

Murdock: Why rehash a nasty crash.

Tantras: Why call a hearse Or curse the universe!

Clara: My philosophy is simply:

Everyone: Things could be worse!

Michael: So be happy you're here.

Dario: Think of life as a thrill!

Everyone: And if worse comes to worse, As we all know it will, Thank your lucky star You've gotten this far...

Caliban: It's time for a brief intermission.

Wilder: Which means Act One is through! But we still have some more characters for you to see, and some more drama for you to hear.

Steel: so don't go away, and think about How lucky you are!


End file.
